Warped Tour 2004
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2003 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2004 | next_tour = Warped Tour 2005 }} Bands Teal Stage *Anti-Flag (Played 6/29-8/19) *Billy Talent (Played 7/20-8/19) *Bowling For Soup (Played 6/26) *The Bouncing Souls *New Found Glory *NOFX (Played 7/1-8/8) *Simple Plan (Played 7/24-7/26 and 8/1-8/5) *Story of the Year *Taking Back Sunday *Tiger Army (Played 7/20-8/19) *The Used (Played 8/19) Brian Stage *The All-American Rejects (Played 6/25-6/29 and 7/29-8/1) *Alkaline Trio (Played 6/25-7/24) *Bad Religion *Coheed and Cambria *The Early November (Played 6/25-7/18) *Flogging Molly *Good Charlotte (Played 8/12-8/18) *The (International) Noise Conspiracy (Played 7/28-8/19) *Lars Frederiksen and the Bastards (Played 7/20-8/18) *The Sounds (Played 6/25-7/26) *Sugarcult (Played 7/20-8/19) *Thursday (Played 6/25-7/18 and 8/6-8/14) *The Vandals *Yellowcard Maurice Stage *Allister (Played 7/20-8/19) *Atmosphere *Avenged Sevenfold (Played 7/20-8/19) *The Casualties *From Autumn to Ashes (Played 7/20-8/2) *Hazen Street (Played 6/25-7/18) *IMA Robot (Played 6/25-7/16) *Jackson United (Played 7/7-7/13 and 7/20-8/2) *Lilix (Played 7/13) *Mae (Played 6/25-7/18) *Matchbook Romance (Played 7/20-8/19) *My Chemical Romance (Played 6/25-7/18 and 7/24) *Piebald (Played 8/5-8/8) *The Red West (Played 6/25-7/20) *The Revolution Smile (Played 7/15-7/26) *Rise Against *Rufio (Played 7/20-8/19) *Senses Fail (Played 6/25-7/18) Volcom Stage *A Faith Called Chaos *Alexisonfire (Played 8/12-8/19) *Another Damn Disappointment (Played 6/29-6/30, 7/8, 7/13-7/15 and 7/24-7/28) *Arkham (Played 7/9-7/13, 7/16-7/23, 7/29-7/31 and 8/6-8/10) *ASG (Played 7/1-7/8, 8/1 and 8/12-8/19) *Autopilot Off (Played 6/25-7/6) *Bleed the Dream (Played 7/20-8/2) *The Briggs (Played 7/24-8/19) *Chronic Future (Played 7/25-8/4) *Die Hunns (Played 6/25-7/6) *Don't Look Down (Played 7/7-7/18) *The Eyeliners (Played 6/25-7/2) *Fall Out Boy (Played 8/10-8/19) *Fear Before the March of Flames (Played 7/20-7/24) *The Fuck Ups (Played 6/25-7/18) *Go Betty Go (Played 6/25-7/23) *The God Awfuls (Played 6/25-7/15) *Guttermouth (Played 6/25-7/11) *Juliette and the Licks (Played 6/25-7/7) *The Kinison (Played 8/7-8/19) *Lennon (Played 7/28 and 7/30-8/7) *Letter Kills *Minority (Played 6/28) *Motion City Soundtrack (Played 7/16-8/8) *Potluck (Played 7/1-7/6) *Pulley (Played 7/7-7/18) *Rose Hill Drive (Played 8/8-8/19) *Side 67 (Played 7/15) *Single Frame (Played 6/25-6/27 and 7/16-7/28) *Washington Social Club (Played 8/4-8/19) Kevin Says Stage *1208 (Played 7/11) *Amber Pacific (Played 6/25-7/13, 7/28-8/12 and 8/17-8/19) *Audio Karate (Played 8/4-8/19) *Before Today (Played 7/6) *Big D and the Kids Table (Played 7/20-7/26) *Black Fire (Played 6/25-6/30) *Black Furys (Played 7/3) *Bottom Line (Played 8/15-8/17) *Break Dance Vietnam (Played 6/25-7/6) *Break the Silence (Played 7/16-7/26 and 8/10-8/19) *Bytch Kiddy (Played 8/12-8/14) *Candy Ass (Played 8/4-8/10) *Carne Asada (Played 7/17-7/26) *The Code (Played 8/5-8/8) *Codie (Played 7/21-7/22) *The Commercials (Played 8/10) *Crowned King (Played 7/13-7/15 and 8/10-8/14) *Early Man *Eden Row (Played 8/16-8/19) *Eight Fingers Down (Played 6/25-6/29) *El Centro (Played 7/20-7/23) *El Nada (Played 7/24-7/26) *The Erks *Fear Nuttin' Band (Played 8/7) *Fighting Jacks (Played 7/8-7/9) *Happy Campers (Played 6/25-6/30) *Harpo (Played 7/22) *H is Orange (Played 7/1) *Holden (Played 7/2 and 7/7) *Hurry Up Offense (Played 8/4-8/7) *The Hurt Process (Played 7/1-7/11) *Insofar (Played 7/1-7/23) *J4 (Played 6/25-6/29) *Jersey (Played 8/7, 8/10-8/15 and 8/18-8/19) *Keg (Played 7/10) *Killradio (Played 7/16-7/26) *Lakeside (Played 7/28-7/29) *Losing Team (Playd 7/16-7/17) *Lylah (Played 6/25-6/29) *Madison (Played 7/28-8/8) *Madrepore (Played 7/4 and 7/7) *The Matches (Played 8/12-8/17) *Melee *Number One Fan (Played 7/18-8/19) *O're The Ramparts (Played 7/18) *Only Crime (Played 7/18) *Opiate for the Masses (Played 7/28-8/8) *Oreon (Played 8/16-8/19) *Pipedown (Played 7/7-7/10) *The Planet Smashers (Played 7/28-8/4, 8/10 and 8/15-8/19) *The Q (Played 6/30-7/8 and 7/31-8/3) *Reeve Oliver (Played 7/28-8/8) *Rolling Blackouts *Scatter the Ashes (Played 7/20-7/24) *Silverstein (Played 8/2-8/8) *The Skulls (Played 8/19) *Slowdance (Played 7/7-7/18) *Spell Toronto *Stereogram (Played 7/11-7/18) *Stole Your Woman (Played 7/8-7/13) *Suffocate (Played 7/20-7/26) *The Swear (Played 7/28) *Thought Riot (Played 7/2-7/6) *Truth In Fiction (Played 7/24-7/25) *Unit F (Played 6/25-7/2) *Van Stone (Played 7/4-7/7) *Victory Within (Played 7/10-7/18) *Wanted Dead (Played 7/1-7/8) *Windsor (Played 7/1 and 7/6) *Zox (Played 8/16-8/19) Smartpunk Stage *A Thorn For Every Heart (Played 6/25-7/1, 7/6 and 7/24) *The Academy (Played 7/24) *All Rights Reserved (Played 8/5-8/8) *All That's Left (Played 7/29-8/1) *Away From Here (Played 7/13-7/15 and 8/12-8/14) *Bayside (Played 8/15-8/19) *The Bled (Played 7/29-8/8) *Brazil (Played 7/1-8/19) *The Break (Played 7/22-7/28) *Day Two (Played 7/16-7/18) *Deville (Played 8/12-8/14) *Don't Look Down (Played 7/20-7/26) *Dynamite Boy (Played 6/25-6/30 and 7/16-8/19) *Eighteen Visions (Played 6/25-7/15) *Emery (Played 7/9-7/11) *Facing New York (Played 7/4) *From First To Last *Hidden In Plain View *Kiros (Played 7/13-7/15 and 8/12-8/14) *The Matches (Played 6/25-7/11) *Moments in Grace (Played 7/31-8/3) *Northstar (Played 6/25-6/27) *Not Quite Bernadette (Played 7/17-7/18) *Over It (Played 7/16-8/4) *Plans for Revenge (Played 7/3 and 7/8) *Roses Are Red (Played 7/16-7/21) *The Silence (Played 7/2 and 7/7) *Silverstein (Played 8/10-8/19) *The Snake, The Cross, The Crown (Played 7/2 and 7/7) *Somerset (Played 7/25) *The Spill Canvas (Played 7/16) *Stars Hide Fire (Played 8/2-8/6) *Still Life Projector (Played 7/8) *Stimulator (Played 7/1-7/8) *Tokyo Rose (Played 8/15-8/19) *Trophy Scars (Played 8/7-8/10) *Underminded *Underoath *Yesterdays Rising (Played 6/25-7/30) Ernie Ball Stage *5 Knuckle Surprise (Played 8/13) *13 Attempts to Fail (Played 7/9) *21 Rest (Played 7/6) *1090 Club (Played 7/16) *A Common Threat (Played 7/16) *A Second Chance (Played 8/7) *Abandon All Hope (Played 6/29) *Abstract Giants (Played 7/24) *Addison (Played 8/3) *Aiden (Played 7/10) *Air Tight Alibi (Played 6/27) *Allotic (Played 7/6) *Ambry (Played 8/19) *Arms of Orion (Played 8/6) *Antik (Played 7/18) *The Aquabats (Played 7/1-7/2 and 7/7) *Arson Cried Fire (Played 8/17) *Athena In Hades (Played 7/8) *The Autumn View (Played 7/25) *Authority Zero (Played 6/30 and 8/1-8/5) *The Bank Robbers (Played 8/8) *Benton (Played 8/10) *Bentvalve (Played 7/4) *Best Interest (Played 7/2) *The Big Screen (Played 7/31) *Billy and the Lost Boys (Played 7/13) *Bop Skizzum (Played 7/18) *Bosio (Played 7/20) *Bowling For Soup (Played 6/25, 6/27, 7/18-8/10 and 8/15-8/19) *Box Elder (Played 7/29) *Broken Horizon (Played 7/1) *BXF (Played 7/11) *Calico Drive (Played 7/15) *Capital Tragedy (Played 8/17) *Capitol Speedway (Played 8/1) *Capone (Played 8/15) *Cellar Door (Played 7/6) *Chances Are (Played 7/8) *Cheap Suits (Played 8/14) *Cherry Bing (Played 8/18) *Chernobyl Kids (Played 8/4) *Clearmotive (Played 8/18) *Coat of Arms (Played 8/5) *Crooked Edge (Played 8/1) *De La Vega (Played 7/9) *Dead Society (Played 8/8) *Death in Graceland (Played 8/16) *Deep Enough To Die (Played 8/10) *Delay (Played 7/23) *Delinquent Monastery (Played 7/3) *Deville (Played 7/15) *D.O.R.K. (Played 7/18) *Dramatic Still Life (Played 7/16) *Drane (Played 6/26) *DV8 (Played 6/25-6/27) *Each on Set (Played 8/12) *ElseWorth (Played 7/2) *Emotional Distress (Played 8/13) *Ender (Played 7/15) *The Escape Engine (Played 8/8) *Existing Away (Played 7/19) *Fail to Follow (Played 7/17) *Fallen From the Sky (Played 7/31) *Falling Process (Played 6/29) *The Feds (Played 6/26) *The Felix Culpa (Played 7/20) *Fell Far Behind (Played 8/6) *Final Underground (Played 7/9) *Firekills (Played 6/27) *Forever July (Played 8/2) *Ghetto Lust (Played 7/1) *Good With Guns (Played 7/26) *Grand Poo Bah (Played 8/14) *Her Candane (Played 7/17) *Highland Drive (Played 8/18) *Hit The Lights (Played 8/16) *Holiday (Played 8/19) *How About No (Played 7/23) *Hydra (Played 7/2 and 7/7) *I Voted For Kodos (Played 7/20) *Ill Figures (Played 7/4) *In This Day (Played 7/29) *International Businessmen (Played 7/10) *Intro5pect (Played 7/1) *Jacobs Ladder (Played 7/31) *Jane Eyre (Played 7/7) *Johnny Action Figure (Played 8/10) *Johnny Psycho (Played 7/23) *Johnny Rock (Played 7/26) *Junior (Played 6/26) *Just For A Day (Played 7/31) *JV Allstars (Played 7/26) *Kane Hodder (Played 7/10) *Key to Arson (Played 7/8) *Kick Over The Traces (Played 8/8) *Kid Deposit Triumph (Played 7/4) *Kincaide (Played 7/13) *Last Action Zeros (Played 6/30) *Last Annual (Played 7/24) *Last Collapse (Played 7/1) *Left Alone *Legbone (Played 8/17) *Light the Sky (Played 7/2) *Logik (Played 6/30) *Losers Luck (Played 7/21) *Lucked Out (Played 8/8) *Ludo (Played 7/13 and 7/21) *Made of Koncentrate (Played 8/12) *The Malcontents (Played 7/22) *Minority (Played 6/26) *Minus Vince (Played 7/3) *Monday In London (Played 8/2) *Monty's Fan Club (Played 7/7-7/17) *Much the Same (Played 7/24 and 8/3-8/10) *My American Heart (Played 7/6) *The Nancy School (Played 7/22) *Nervous Nellie (Played 7/28-8/1) *New Tomorrow (Played 7/6) *No Red Flags (Played 7/11) *The No Talent Show (Played 8/3) *Not Long After (Played 7/11) *NSF (Played 8/12) *O'Doyle Rules (Played 6/25) *Oktober (Played 6/30) *One Mile Wish (Played 7/2) *One Way Letter (Played 7/28) *Once Over (Played 7/6 and 7/8) *Oreon (Played 8/5) *Pacer (Played 8/13) *Patent Pending (Played 8/7) *Pennyroyals (Played 8/8) *The Phoenix Rising (Played 7/24) *The Pink Spiders (Played 7/28) *Plan B (Played 8/19) *Pleased (Played 8/12) *Poopan (Played 7/7) *Powderburn (Played 6/27) *Praxxis (Played 6/25) *The Preps (Played 8/10) *The Prime (Played 8/8) *Punos (Played 8/2) *Quietdrive (Played 7/20 and 7/24-7/25) *The Radikills (Played 7/23) *Rain Fur Rent (Played 7/3) *Red With Envy (Played 7/8) *Reno Divorce (Played 7/18) *The Response (Played 7/20) *Rise or Rust (Played 7/25) *Rockett Queen (Played 6/25) *Rory (Played 7/29) *Rubberhead (Played 6/27) *Rudesquad (Played 7/30) *The Salads (Played 8/14) *Same Old Crap (Played 7/26) *Sarcasm (Played 8/7) *The Scrubs (Played 8/16) *The Second Track (Played 8/1) *Sedona (Played 8/2) *The School Play (Played 7/11) *Shadow Agency (Played 8/1) *ShotBlue (Played 7/1) *Side Out (Played 7/29) *Silence The Wake (Played 8/15) *Silent Opposition (Played 7/10) *The Skeptics (Played 8/19) *Skylar Blue (Played 6/25) *The Skyline (Played 7/21) *The Slurs (Played 7/22) *Sometime in April (Played 8/6) *Sometime Never (Played 8/7) *The Sophomore Year (Played 7/28) *Soulfound (Played 7/30) *Sound Riot (Played 8/4) *The Spicolis (Played 8/14) *Spil (Played 7/22) *Spit for Athena (Played 8/15) *Split Habit (Played 7/24) *Spoiler (Played 6/29) *Spun On Ambition (Played 7/16) *Still Life Projector (Played 7/3) *The Story Changes (Played 8/17) *Straight Forward (Played 7/7) *Strutmore (Played 6/26) *Suburban Shock Syndrome (Played 6/29) *Suburban Tragedy (Played 7/30) *The Swellers (Played 7/23 and 8/15) *Tabula Rasa (Played 8/5) *Tel Star (Played 8/5) *Ten Second Epic (Played 7/15) *Ten Years From Now (Played 8/3) *Thin Dark Line (Played 8/4) *Today's Not Tomorrow (Played 8/18) *Tokyo Rose (Played 8/7) *Trace Element (Played 7/7) *The Trademark (Played 7/17) *Tragedy Andy (Played 7/3) *Transition (Played 8/5) *Truly Sunday (Played 7/30) *Uncrowned (Played 7/28) *Underscore (Played 8/4) *Unlabeled (Played 7/13) *Unjust (Played 7/3) *Useless (Played 8/6) *The Utmost (Played 7/4) *Victim 26 (Played 6/30) *Viscera's Recital (Played 8/13) *Waiting for Daryl (Played 7/9) *Westcott (Played 7/21) *When All Else Fails (Played 8/3) *When Sparks Fly (Played 8/16) *Youth in Asia (Played 7/26) *Youthinasia (Played 8/14) Code Of Tha Cutz Stage *Arcane *Astronautalis and Mes *B-Girl Temper *Cellar Door *Community Service *Crisis Center *Icon *Immortal Technique *Kanser *The Lordz Of Brooklyn *Pearl Crew *Shankini *Shebang! *Sisters of the Underground AZ Punk Stage *Bring Your Own Weapon (Played 6/30) *Calabrese (Played 6/30) *Casket Life (Played 6/30) *Half Empties (Played 6/30) *Point 9 Percent (Played 6/30) *Scary Kids Scaring Kids (Played 6/30) *Sidetracked (Played 6/30) Space Station Stage *Groovie Ghoulies (Played 7/1-8/19) *The Phenomenauts (Played 7/1-8/19) Uproar Stage *A Wilhelm Scream (Played 8/16-8/19) *Alone at 3am (Played 8/16) *Amity (Played 7/13-8/19) *Anadivine (Played 8/7-8/8 and 8/18) *As Tall As Lions (Played 8/10-8/13) *Bear Vs. Shark (Played 7/22-7/24 and 8/15) *Before Braille (Played 7/16 and 7/18-7/20) *Before Today (Played 7/13-7/18) *Boys Night Out (Played 8/2-8/19) *Days Like These (Played 7/16-8/19) *Day Two (Played 7/21) *Don't Look Down (Played 8/6-8/7 and 8/10-8/15) *Emanuel (Played 7/21-7/24 and 8/2-8/6) *Endicott (Played 8/16-8/17) *Facing New York (Played 7/13-7/17) *Fear Before the March of Flames (Played 7/18) *Fifteen Minutes Fast (Played 7/21 and 7/26) *Fire When Ready (Played 8/7-8/8 and 8/18-8/19) *From Here On Out (Played 8/14-8/15) *Haddonfield (Played 8/13) *Half the Battle (Played 8/14-8/15) *Halifax (Played 8/4-8/14) *Haste The Day (Played 7/22-7/24) *The Higher (Played 7/13-7/17) *In Passing (Played 7/29-8/1) *In Reverent Fear (Played 7/13-7/15 and 7/18) *Junior Revolution (Played 8/17) *Kiros (Played 7/16-7/17) *The Letters Organized (Played 7/28-7/30) *Lightweight Holiday (Played 7/13-8/19) *The Matches (Played 7/13-7/17, 7/23-7/25, 8/2-8/6 and 8/18-8/19) *Much the Same (Played 7/21-7/22 and 8/16-8/17) *Noise Ratchet (Played 7/18-8/1) *Nor Am I (Played 7/21-8/19) *Nuclear Saturday (Played 7/28 and 7/30) *Offset (Played 7/18) *Salt the Earth (Played 7/26) *Secret Lives of Freemasons (Played 8/1-8/3) *Silverstein (Played 7/25-8/1) *The Snake, The Cross, The Crown (Played 7/13-7/15) *The Softer Side (Played 7/29-8/1) *Socratic (Played 7/31-8/1 and 8/3-8/5) *Split Sense (Played 7/26) *Staring Back (Played 7/13-8/19) *Tokyo Rose (Played 8/8-8/10) *Tora Tora Torrance (Played 7/25) *Waking Ashland (Played 7/13-7/15, 7/20 and 7/25) *The Working Title (Played 7/29-8/1) Dates